Into the Wild
In the book Into the Wild, ShadowClan doesn't appear much until the end. The first time we meet ShadowClan is at a Gathering... Firepaw, Ravenpaw, and Graypaw talking about ShadowClan... A large white warrior strode past. Firepaw and Ravenpaw looked at him in awe. "Look at his paws!" Ravenpaw murmered. Firepaw looked down and realized the huge paws of this great tom were jet black. "It must be Blackfoot," meowed Graypaw. "ShadowClan's new deputy." Blackfoot stalked over to Brokenstar and sat down beside him. The ShadowClan leader achnowledged him with a twitch of his ear, but said nothing. At that Gathering, Brokenstar starts the meeting without Tallstar, the leader of WindClan, and shocks everyone when he proclaims, "The needs of ShadowClan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territories. He also tells them that WindClan didn't understand this, and in the end, ShadowClan was forced to drive them out of their territory. " Crookedstar, the leader of RiverClan, pronounces that he has already agreed to give ShadowClan some hunting right in the river that runs through RiverClan territory. Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, says that she'll discuss it with her Clan after the Gathering, while really she's already planning to refuse. She is just buying some time. Brokenstar also "warns" the other Clans that a ShadowClan cat has been driven out of their territory and has turned rougue. He urges the other Clans to keep a close eye on their kits until she is caught and killed. ThunderClan thinks that he is talking about Yellowfang, a grumpy she-cat who was formerly the ShadowClan medicine cat who had been caught by Firepaw and kept prisoner in their Clan. During this, Brokenstar isn't lying about Yellowfang turning rougee, but he is lying about her breaking the warrior code. Yellowfang is really innocent while Brokenstar is the guilty one. The next time we see ShadowClan is when they attack the ThunderClan camp. We know that Blackfoot is at the battle. He kills Rosetail, a ThunderClan elder who was guarding the Nursery, and has stolen two kits while reaching for a third before Firepaw is attacked from behind and looses sight of the kits and Blackfoot. When he goes back to check on them later, he finds Yellowfang guarding them. This next time, we don't see any ShadowClan warriors, but we do find Spottedleaf's (the ThunderClan medicine cat) body lying outside the ThunderClan camp. In the end of the book, we find out that Clawface, a ShadowClan warrior, is the one who killed her. The last time we see ShadowClan in Into the Wild is when ThunderClan raids the ShadowClan camp. Yellowfang gets lead into the ShadowClan camp, with some ShadowClan cats who have suffered from Brokenstar's rein (Ashfur, Nightpelt, and Dawncloud) supposedly escorting her. Brokenstar proclaims that he should have killed her before when Yellowfang gives the signal and ThunderClan cats burst into the camp. Because of them hating Brokenstar and how he ruled, more ShadowClan cats helped ThunderClan and the few ShadowClan cats. Whitestorm (a ThunderClan warrior) stops Firepaw from killing Clawface (because of Firepaw's love for Spottedleaf) and reminds him that true warriors don't kill in battle. We also find out that Brokenstar is the one who killed the previous leader, Raggedstar, who was also Brokenstar's father. Eventually, Brokenstar, Blackfoot, and their closest warriors race from the camp, for ThunderClan and the ShadowClan cats who were fighting against him, had won. Whitestorm tells ShadowClan that they may live in peace for one moon to fix the damage that Brokenstar had done to their Clan. Yellowfang is given a decision to either remain with ThunderClan or go back to ShadowClan, and Yellowfang chooses ThunderClan.